Taking the Step towards the Future
by Falneou17
Summary: Peace has returned to the Pokémon world, and everybody was slowly starting to settle down over the years. As a certain girl from the Viridian Forest soon finds out, a certain pair has some important news to reveal to the world. Contains SpecialJewel.


**The seventh oneshot of the Saten Ruiko Day Countdown/ LightZephyr Appreciation Week! Today's chapter will focus on the pairing of Silver and Crystal from the Pokémon Special manga and is set several years into the future!**

 **Special thanks to Namitaa776 for helping out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (Special), nor do I, in any way, shape or form intend to pretend that I do**

* * *

Many years had passed since the trainer with the Pokédex that was known as the Capturer first set out on her mission to capture every Pokémon out there. With the regions slowly recovering from the many battles that raged within their boundaries in the past, peace had slowly returned to everybody's lives.

It was a cool and bright day out, and Crystal found herself not knowing what to do. Professor Oak had _insisted_ that she took at least one day off, but the twin-tailed girl didn't know how to spend it after having been so focused on her work lately.

"This is ridiculous!" Crystal shouted as she turned the page of the newspaper. Somehow, a project that was being conducted by a man the indigo-haired woman had heard nothing but bad things about overseas had found itself on the front page. Crystal wouldn't be as appalled at that if that was the only thing about it, but the project itself involved the killing of twenty thousand specimens in order to get unlimited power for a single man.

Disgusted at the knowledge of such a project getting as much support as it did, Crystal threw the accusing paper to the side of her desk and opened up a browser on her computer. As horrible as it was, Crystal knew that she wouldn't rest until she found out more about it.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

'Scratch that…' Crystal thought while hastily trying to clean up the mess that was her office. Mildly satisfied with her hurried cleaning, Crystal hurried to the front door and opened it.

"Hi, Crystal!" a cheerful voice greeted the indigo-haired woman, and a pair of amber eyes met blue ones.

"Yellow! It has been a while! Please come in!" Crystal added hurriedly while stepping to the side, allowing her old friend to enter the house. The blonde wasted no time in taking her up on her offer.

Once the two of them were inside, Crystal allowed herself to take in the appearance of her friend. Yellow was wearing a whole new set of clothes, sporting a light pinkish-beige sweater under her dark navy colored jacket, a brown skirt over stockings and a white scarf.

"Nice clothes," Crystal mumbled before she realized what she was doing. When Yellow, who was busy hanging her jacket, turned to her with a raised eyebrow, Crystal raked her brain for something to say, "Is it wrong for me to assume that you're going out after this?"

"You're not wrong, but you're not completely right, either," Yellow smiled as she finally finished hanging up her jacket and caught up to Crystal to reach the latter's living room. After taking a seat and accepting the drink that was offered to her, Yellow added, "I'm not going anywhere after this; I actually am on my way back but wanted to stop by to say hi."

"That's very nice of you, Yellow, thank you," Crystal smiled as she sat down on the other couch, only to realize the state that her house was in, "Ah! I'm sorry for the mess! We didn't expect any visitors tod—"

"It's okay it's okay, don't worry about it, Crystal," Yellow laughed, clearly enjoying the panicked look on her friend's face a bit too much for said friend's comfort, "But how have you been? It's been… several months now, hasn't it?"

"Has it really been that long ago?" Crystal breathed out, and Yellow nodded sadly in response. Biting her lower lip slightly, Crystal took her time to continue, "Everything is fine with me. The Professor gave me the day off and—"

"About time that somebody got you to stop working."

"It would be great if people stopped interrupting me every other sentence…" Crystal hissed through gritted teeth as Yellow chuckled sheepishly. Exhaling loudly, the indigo haired woman tried again, "As I was saying, the Professor gave me the day off and I was trying to find something interesting to read."

Crystal took a sip of her drink but was unsettled by the sudden silence that she found herself in. Looking up, she saw Yellow twirling a strand of hair in between her index finger and thumb.

"Yellow?" Crystal asked hesitantly as she eyed her old friend carefully, wondering why she was suddenly so quiet.

"Ah, you're finished!" Yellow grinned as she stopped playing with her hair, "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you again."

"That's…" Crystal trailed off, flinching, as she wasn't expecting that answer. Mentally berating herself for thinking that her blonde friend was spacing out, she added, "Thank you."

"That reminds me! I got something for you!" Yellow exclaimed as she rummaged through her bag for a while before pulling out a familiar object. Smiling at it, Yellow held it out for Crystal to take, "Thank you for lending this to me the other day, it was a really interesting read!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Crystal smiled as she took the book from Yellow and placed it on the coffee table. The indigo-haired woman was about to say something else when the familiar sound of the front door opening echoed through the house.

"Sorry, Crystal, they were out of baguettes, but—" a familiar voice began as the red haired male stepped into the room with two bulging shopping bags. Once his eyes met Yellow's, he stopped, "I wasn't expecting a visitor today."

"Neither was I, but could you be a bit nicer to an old friend, Silver?" Crystal muttered as the addressed redhead sighed in response.

The silence that followed was a very uncomfortable one, and all three of them were fidgeting to try and escape the pressure.

"It's nice to see you in good health, Silver," Yellow smiled, trying to break the silence as quickly as possible. Much to her relief, the tension in the air quickly lifted as the words left her mouth.

"It's good to see you too, Yellow," Silver nodded as he started to store the groceries that he had carried inside, falling silent in favor of focusing on the task at hand.

"Well, Crystal, it was great seeing you and Silver again after so long," Yellow began as she stood up and took her bag, "But I think I should get going now. I don't want to intrude on your time together."

Crystal merely watched her friend as Yellow got herself ready to leave, not saying anything or moving in response. When Yellow reached the doorway, however, the indigo haired woman could feel the corners of her mouth curve upwards.

"Silver?" Yellow asked, turning in response to the hand on her shoulder. During Yellow's time collecting her stuff, the redhead had stopped putting away the groceries and waited for her by the door, "Is there something wrong?"

"Before you leave, there is something that we need to ask you," Silver began slowly, his hand still on the blonde's shoulder. As Yellow looked at him before turning to look at Crystal curiously, Silver turned to indigo-haired as well, "Crystal?"

"Right…" Crystal replied, taking a deep breath after standing up and facing Yellow, "Yellow, I know that this is very sudden, but we would like to ask you to be the godmother of our child."

"What are you talking about? You don't ha—" Yellow trailed off, recalling the fact that nobody in their group of friends had any children yet before her voice died. Realizing what was going on, Yellow's eyes widened in realization. Turning to look at Silver, she got all the confirmation that she needed, "When?"

"About five to six months from now," Crystal answered the question and watched with a smile on her face as her friend's face lit up in excitement.

"Congratulations!" Yellow exclaimed in happiness as she jumped to Crystal's side, the latter caught off guard at Yellow's reaction despite having predicted it, "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, we haven't," Silver admitted as he joined the two again, "We were thinking of waiting for next week to tell everybody at once."

"We told you before because we wanted to ask you that," Crystal continued while taking her place by Silver's side, "So are you willing to be—"

"Of course I do!" Yellow grinned as she took in the relieved looks on her juniors' faces, "I don't think that people can say 'no' when a friend asks them that."

"You make a good point," Crystal admitted with a chuckle, and Silver smiled at the sight.

"Well, if that's everything then I will take my leave here," Yellow smiled as she picked her fallen bag back up again, "I actually _do_ have to get home early today. Crystal, Silver, once again, congratulations!"

"Thank you," Crystal smiled, and Silver nodded appreciatively in agreement.

Picking herself back up, Crystal led the way to the front door to see Yellow out. Once she was by the clothes rack, the indigo haired woman was about to help Yellow get her jacket again when the blonde ushered her away and retrieved it herself.

The excuse for pushing Crystal out of the way being that she shouldn't exert herself too much, earning a snicker from Silver.

Crystal frowned at the blonde's antics, but couldn't help but feel thankful for having her as a friend. In the end, she ended up staying by the open door long after Yellow disappeared from sight alone.

With a soft and content sigh, Crystal closed the door and returned back to the living room where she saw that Silver had resumed his earlier task of putting away the groceries.

"How much _did_ you get?" the Catcher asked, half in amusement and half in astonishment.

Without looking away, Silver muttered a quick response. "As much as I could carry. We're both going to be busy again starting tomorrow, after all."

"Some things just don't change," Crystal smiled as she joined her partner in putting away the groceries. While the redhead voiced his disagreement initially, he eventually kept them to himself when he realized that she wouldn't listen to him anyway, "Except for one thing…"

* * *

Later that night, Crystal slowly sat up in her bed, finding that she was alone in her room. Yawning while putting on a sweater, she got out of bed and walked the familiar path to try and find the missing redhead.

Much to her delight, she found him in exactly the same spot as she thought he would be. Under the same tree that he always went to.

Softly so as to not startle him, Crystal neared him and threw a scarf around his neck. This action startled the redhead at first, but he quickly relaxed when he realized who was behind him.

"You're going to get a cold if you're not careful," Crystal muttered as she rested her forehead on his back in between the shoulder blades. The two of them stayed like for that a while until Crystal broke the comfortable silence, "Are you worried?"

Silver tensed slightly, and while the movement itself was minor enough that it would have easily been overlooked in any other situation, both trainers knew that he couldn't hide it with Crystal directly touching him.

"A bit…"

Crystal only barely heard it, but she was certain that she didn't imagine it. Smiling softly, the indigo haired woman slowly wrapped her arms around his torso.

"We're going to be fine, Silver." Crystal murmured into the soft fabric as she tried to gently guide him back inside, "Come on, you need your rest."

While reluctantly, Silver allowed himself to be dragged inside the house before they both made themselves comfortable in the warmth of their bed.

It wasn't long until the sun's rays broke through the blinds, signaling the start of a brand new day.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for tomorrow's oneshot on a different franchise!**


End file.
